Gigli e fiori di ciliegio
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Per il momento, un incontro tra Subaru e Kamui...


Black and white 

-Shirooo! Scommetto che non ha mai avuto una ragazza!- esclamò uno dei suoi compagni di classe, mentre passeggiava.  
Kamui si fermò.  
-Nessuno lo vorrà mai, perché intorno a lui aleggia solo morte! Neppure suo padre l'ha voluto!- confermò una ragazza, ridendo, seguita ben presto dal resto della classe.  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni ed abbassò la testa, sentento che le lacrime gli stavano riempendo gli occhi.  
-La volete piantare?- chiese calmamente una voce davanti a lui.  
-Senpai Sumeragi! Si ricorda di me, vero?- domandò una delle ragazze, civettuola.  
-No.- ribatté Sumeragi, annoiato.  
Lei si bloccò, come colpita da uno schiaffo e poi scappò via, seguita dalle sue amiche, in lacrime.  
-Immagino che ve ne stiate andando anche voi...- aggiunse, rivolto al resto della classe del ragazzo, che si affrettò ad eseguire l'ordine velato.

Kamui alzando il viso, incontrò i più bei occhi che avesse mai visto: due smeraldi che lo fissavano con una curiosità nascosta, apparentemente senza alcuna luce.  
Sumeragi doveva essere molto più grande di lui.  
L'osservò dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi sulle sue mani, sulle quali vi erano due cicatrici a forma di pentacolo rovesciato.  
Il senpai sembrò accorgersene, visto che incrociò le mani dietro la schiena.  
-M.. mi disp... dispiace! Sono proprio maleducato! Io sono Shiro! Kamui Shiro!- si presentò il ragazzo, arrossendo vistosamente.  
Accidenti.  
Era stato indelicato, fissandolo come se fosse una creatura curiosa.  
-Subaru Sumeragi... Piacere...- ribatté il senpai, con aria distante.  
-Mi dispiace aver sprecato il suo tempo, senpai...- si scusò Kamui, con un inchino, per poi allontanarsi verso la biblioteca.

Shiro appoggiò la fronte sul tavolo, sconsolato.  
Non riusciva a concentrarsi sui compiti ed aveva un sonno pazzesco.  
Decise che ci avrebbe pensato l'indomani e si alzò, andando a mettere a posto i volumi che avava preso in prestito.  
-Allora... Ti sono mancato?- chiese una voce, proveniente da dietro ad uno scaffale.  
-Lasciami.- gli ordinò un'altra voce maschile, che al ragazzo sembrò familiare.  
-Ufuf, Subaru... Lo sai che mi appartieni, no? Allora perché insisti nell'affermare il contrario? Le cicatrici che hai sulle mani dimostrano che sei una mia preda... E so esattamente quello che vuoi...- mormorò la prima voce.  
Subaru.  
Il senpai era dietro quello scaffale, con un uomo!  
Spostò un libro, per vedere la scena ed arrossì violentemente.  
Lo sconosciuto stava baciando Sumeragi, che si dibatté per un momento, per poi rispondere con foga.  
L'altro si allontanò di qualche passo e sentì che stava sorridendo.  
-Come ogni volta, mio dolce Subaru... Non preoccuparti, adoro i ragazzi timidi... Salutami la tua nonnina...- sussurrò, per poi andarsene.

Subaru si lasciò scivolare lungo i libri, in lacrime.  
In qualsiasi modo provasse, non riusciva a non soccombere a quei maledetti occhi e a quella voce ipnotica.  
Si rannicchiò su se stesso, singhiozzando.  
Qualcuno lo avvolse con le braccia, dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
-Hokuto?- chiese, stupendosi di aver pronunciato quel nome.  
Che idiozia.  
Hokuto era morta.  
Ma solo la sua sorellina avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo in quel modo.  
-Senpai, si calmi, è tutto finito...- mormorò un ragazzo.  
Conosceva quella voce.  
Apparteneva allo studente che aveva "salvato" quel pomeriggio.

Non sapeva perché l'avesse fatto.  
Forse, perché gli ricordava sé stesso prima di incontrare la Morte, l'Amore e la Disperazione, che potevano essere riassunti in un solo nome: Seishiro Sakurazuka.  
Quel ragazzo era puro ed innocente.  
...E terribilmente solo.

Il senpai continuava a singhiozzare e non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi.  
In fondo al proprio cuore percepiva la sua tristezza, come un peso che diveniva sempre più pesante.  
La sua empatia non si era manifestata dalla morte di sua madre, ormai.  
Ma la disperazione dell'uomo che teneva tra le braccia era quasi palpabile.  
Lo stava avvolgendo e trascinando dentro di sé, in un pozzo senza fondo, di tenebra.  
Eppure voleva provare i suoi sentimenti e, per la prima volta nella propria vita, vedeva la sua maledizione come un dono divino.  
Voleva portare un pò del peso del senpai, un pò della sua sofferenza.

Si sentiva sollevato, tra quelle esili braccia.  
Era come se tutte le preoccupazioni fossero svanite.  
Come se le ali bianche del ragazzino lo avessero avolto e trascinato nell'oblio.  
Non riusciva a capire perché quello sconosciuto fosse lì, ad abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo, nonostante si conoscessero appena.  
Si ricordò improvvisamente che era così che si comportava anche lui, quando era solo un ragazzino.  
E ricordò anche la propria empatia.

Kamui lanciò un urlo soffocato di sorpresa, quando il senpai lo spinse contro lo scaffale, con una mano che gli stringeva la gola.  
-Stanne fuori, Shiro.-gli ordinò, gelido.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò.  
Era spaventato almeno quanto lui e glielo poteva leggere negli occhi.

Gli stava leggendo l'anima.  
Lo poteva vedere.  
Nei suoi occhi si riflettevano i propri occhi spaventati.  
Era lo scontro tra i suoi occhi innocenti ed impauriti ed i propri, pieni di lussuria, sogni infranti ed invidia.  
Tra le sue ali candide e le proprie, nere come il peccato.  
Poi, i suoi occhi cambiarono.  
Erano limpidi, sereni.  
Due ametiste che brillavano nel'osurità che aveva assorbito.  
"Non sei solo"

"Non sei solo"  
Le tre parole che aveva cercato di comunicargli.  
L'avevano finalmente raggiunto.  
Le tre parole che avrebbe voluto che fosse lui a dire.  
Ma lui non poteva sapere.  
Aveva letto nei suoi occhi l'invidia e voleva pregarlo di non provare un sentimento del genere per lui.  
Kamui era veramente solo ed intorno a lui vi erano solo persone morte.  
Era vero quello che dicevano di lui.  
Nonostante la sua mente lo supplicasse di allontanarsi da quell'uomo, per non farlo morire, il suo cuore lo implorava di aiutarlo.  
-Sumeragi...-mormorò, con il poco fiato che gli rimaneva.

Si accorse che stava per ucciderlo e lasciò la presa.  
Il fragile corpo del ragazzo gli scivolò tra le braccia, ansimante.  
Stava veramente per ucciderlo.  
Stava veramente per diventare come Seishiro, un assassino.  
Se l'avesse ucciso.  
Se avesse ucciso un ragazzino così puro, così tremendamente somigliante a quel Subaru che era morto con la sua sorellina, si sarebbe sicuramente condannato alla dannazione eterna e, forse, sarebbe andato all'inferno di sua spontanea volontà per scontare la propria pena.  
-Buonanotte...-sussurrò il suo kohai, scendendo dalle sue spalle ed incamminandosi verso l'uscita.  
-Buonanotte...-rispose, sorpreso.


End file.
